starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Kerberos
Kerberos is a superpower led by Roan Larkin in the 25th Century. Formed as a reason for big business, Roan Larkin gave protection to anyone willing to pay from criminal organizations and harassers. Through this tactic of selling the Soldats as security, Larkin has managed to secure millions of contracts throughout the Southwest Quadrant. As of Crimson Incarnate, Kerberos have begun a partnership with SolGov soon to deal with their own problems. History A man named Roan Larkin stepped into the fray and gained political allies and a small army to contain the situation. In 2450, Roan Larkin secured a stronghold and lodged criminals out of Darkirk. Soon enough people looked to the new stronghold and moved for protection and safety. After he got enough support to start mobilizing he ordered several units to raid key pirate ships and took them to prison. The populace after gaining confidence from the successful raids started to settle down Darkirk and make a living. The birth of a new state came into function, drafted and officially signed by members of the Board on 2452 calling itself Kerberos. A state based on sanctuary, at first. Then as the territory of Darkirk expanded, other planets were acquired after relationships grew from protection. Production increased while Kerberos did its job to clear criminals out of the Southwest. In 2485 a conflict rose between the Somandra Cartel and the state, a major raid towards Emera's location caused a series of rivalry going on to 2490. After taking up millions of contracts within the quadrant the superpower known as Yscom contacted the state. Culture The state in its infancy started off with small businesses and ship caravans between SolGov and Yscom. Larkin, despite in charge of the Scorn Soldats believed that a war economy would be harmful in the long run if not sufficient enough for a state. Larkin invested in several groups who sought refuge, putting credits out of his pocket to put new colonies on the map. Populations across Kerberos space worship Basilisk, also known as The Venom God. Basilisk was said to come from the North Quadrant, seeding the walks of life. A manelion named Leonosus toyed with the small creature, declaring itself the sun of the universe. Leonosus challenged every creature in its path until one day the lion was injured during battle. Basilisk offered to help the lion and the manelion accepted, knowing that a small pleasant would tend to the stronger creature's wound. But as the lion was asleep, Basilisk only worsened the wound through poison. Leonosus died without knowing of the Venom God's true intentions. Many treat Basilisk and Leonosus as a cautionary tale. The importance of the strong working with the weak served them a reminder that everyone lies. Freedom of religion is apparent with Christianity and Durga, a Kercan god present. Neighbor races such as the Kercans and Seltrans came in, seeking for shelter or simply earning a decent wage without cons. With little to no discrimination, Kerberos had many races living under its wing. However within religious institutions, gods of different origins are treated with disdain to each other. Despite many complaints, the Sworn Assembly has given no response to these. Category:Factions Category:Crimson Incarnate